


Travels with Luna

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, F/M, Paris (City), Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Loki and Luna finally take their holiday in Paris. Can Loki get Luna to slow down and smell the roses without searching for bowtruckles?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Travels with Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #ChristmasInJuly20 in Melting Pot FanFiction
> 
> Prompt: Paris, seesaw
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50124019528/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Darling, where are you?” Loki peeked into the greenhouse. “We have a train to catch. The lights wait for no one.”

“I’m back here.” Luna’s voice drifted from the back corner of the greenhouse. “I just had to check on a few creatures before we left. Did you remember to pack the treats for your niffler?”

“Yes, I have packed the gold coins.” Loki tried not to chuckle as he made his way towards the dark corner her voice had emerged from. “Are you worried about leaving the firedrakes? Charlie has said he or Ron will check on them while we are gone. We need to head for King’s Cross soon.”

“I don’t know about this. They are still babies.” Luna carefully stroked the head of one on the firedrakes curled up in their stone nest. “They don’t like strangers, and I have never left them. Ron may not have eyebrows by the time we get back. We could just stay…”

“Darling, you have been looking forward to this trip for months.” Loki wrapped his arms around Luna’s stomach. “I will admit that any Weasley is strange, but the firedrakes know both Ron and Charlie. They have been around since they hatched.”

“They will miss me.” Luna leaned back into Loki’s embrace. “They will be lonely without you and me. What happens if they start acting up?”

“Darlin, this greenhouse is not really a greenhouse.” Loki snuggled into the crook of her neck and kissed her cheek. “It is a nursery, and every creature in here is your baby. They will all grow up and leave their nests when it is time. We have arranged for them to never be completely alone while we are gone, and you need this vacation. Let’s catch that train so we can enjoy your Christmas present.”

“I still can’t believe you arranged a week in Paris as my Christmas present.” Luna sighed and pulled away from Loki. “I guess they will be okay for a week. Ron knows how to keep the nargles out of some of the nests.”

“We have much to celebrate.” Loki grabbed Luna's hand and led her to the greenhouse door. “But, first, we have a train to catch.”

* * *

“Rise and shine, lazybones.” Luna stripped the duvet from the bed. “The sun is up, and there are things to explore. I want to go to the Eiffel Tower and then to Bois de Boulogne to look for some creatures, and then there is...”

“Luna, darling,” Loki groaned as he rolled over. “The sun is barely in the sky, and we got in late. Come back to bed for a while.”

“There is so much I want to do.” Luna bounced across the room to look out into the flat's private garden. “As delicious as you look right now, we only have a week. I want to get started as soon as possible. There is so much to see and do.”

“Darling, slow down.” Loki sat up in the bed to watch Luna dance around the flat. “We have time to do all of that and more. I need to be a little more awake before we do anything. I need coffee and pastries before I can do anything else.”

“On the table, sleepyhead.” Luna handed Loki a carryout cup of coffee. “The cafe across the street opens early. I have been up for hours. I think I saw a bowtruckle in the garden.”

Loki shook his head as he watched Luna skip out of the room into the private garden outside their flat. He knew getting her a trip to Paris as a Christmas present had been a good idea, but he had forgotten how excited she could get at the prospect of finding creatures in a new place. She was usually so quiet and calm. Life with Luna was like riding on a seesaw, never knowing when your partner was going to jump off and drop your arse on the ground.

“Don’t even think about it.” Loki snapped his fingers and dangled a diamond ring on a chain in front of the small furry creature who was poking its nose out from underneath a pillow. “You, my little trouble making niffler, have a job to do. I need you to keep this safe for me and stay here. I’ll let you play later. There is only so much trouble she will let us get into when we visit other places.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this is our last night here.” Luna sighed as she watched the sun set over the rooftops of Paris. “There are still so many things we could have done and seen.”

“Darling, I am going to need a holiday from this holiday.” Loki grinned as he raised his glass. “I think we have seen every garden and museum Paris has to offer. Here’s to a grand adventure in a beautiful city.”

“I can’t decide what I like best.” Luna touched her glass to Loki’s. “The Magical Portrait Gallery at the Louvre and the fairy garden at the Palace top my list but there are so many different things we have seen and done. What has been your favourite part?”

“Other than waking up with you every morning?” Loki watched the fading sunlight glint of Luna’s hair. “I think right now might be my favourite moment.”

“Right now?” Luna furrowed her brow in confusion. “We are just enjoying dinner at sunset on a rooftop. Nothing special. Why is your niffler on your shoulder?”

Loki reached up to pet the niffler that had crawled from under his jacket lapel. “Thank you, my little trouble maker. I’ll take that now. He has been keeping something for me, and I need it. “

Luna felt her breath catch as she watched Loki take a ring from his niffler as he placed the small creature on their table. “Loki, what are you doing?”

Loki pushed his chair back from the table and settled onto one knee in front of Luna. “I’m getting ready to ask you an important question. Let me have your hand, darling.”

Luna stared at Loki as he reached for her left hand. Loki carefully pulled her shaking hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Loki, are you sure about this?”

“Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you travel through your realm and mine, find new trouble wherever we land? Will you be mine forever?”

“Maybe…”

“Luna, love…”

“Of course.”


End file.
